Skyrim
by Jumiles
Summary: Thoran the Argonian meets a dragon who turns to be his guardian as in parent  when he was young. accompanied by the dragon, Thoran embarks on a quest to find out what really happened to his parents.


**SKYRIM**

**writers note:**

**hey people.**

**This is a story based on the game Skyrim, and I have tried to make it a cross between eragon and the game. The italic speech (e.g. **"_Example"_**) represents the dragon speech and Thoran understanding it. I hope you enjoy the story.**

Thoran the Argonian peeled off his steel plate armour and relished as the air hit his rough and dry scales. He was standing on the edge of a wide glittering lake. He took off his Nordic plate boots and stepped tentatively into the shimmering cobalt lake. He felt a shiver of pleasure as the cool water hit his feet, washing under the now wet green scales, lifting month old crud from under his scaly feet. Without further ado, he took off his tunic, hose and leg plates, helmet and unfastened his back sheath, witch housed his Daedric Greatsword. He put them in a neat pile on the edge of the lake, and dived in, under the cool surface. He closed his reptilian eyelids over his slit red eyes and let the instincts take over. Flaps on the underside of his jaw opened and he took his first amphibian breath in over a year. His race, the Argonians were by nature an underwater race. Back when the Nords and Bretons had taken over Skyrim, the Argonians had inhabited the Black Marsh, were Falkreath now stood. Their race was a slim, lithe and scaly one, and there was something hard-wired into all of them. They started off as a completely underwater race, a simple sentient lizard, then progressively began to inhabit above water settlements, but they still needed to wet their scales often. And now, 50,000 years down the line, Argonians still needed to wet their scales at least once a year to prevent skin decay. The feeling started at about two months from the previous 'wetting' they called it. Then an Argonian would feel a slight urge to swim. This feeling became stronger and stronger until either the Argonian died of skin decay, or was driven mad by the natural want of water.

Thoran was thoroughly enjoying himself. The longer he left the wetting, the better it felt when he was submerged under water. He could feel the cracking as the extra lid of his eyes opened for the first time in a year, as his eyes were meant solely for the water, and not air. He had reverted completely to his animal state. This was not uncommon. His tongue flicked out from between his razor sharp fangs, and the webs in between his fingers were getting bigger, as he jollily swam about the water at twice running speed. He was just surfacing as a huge black shadow swept across the lake, which seemed to terrify even the earth itself, as shoals of fish and crabs legged it out from their homes. Immediately, Thoran dived and then stopped, twenty feet below the surface of the water, his gills flapping quietly. He then felt a massive vibration in the water. Curiosity and fear battled it out in his mind, whether or not to surface and see what had just hit the ground oh so hard. Curiosity eventually won and he started to swim slowly and silently to the edge of the lake. As he surfaced and crawled to his armament, his skin vibrated and took all of the loose water inside of it, drying out instantly. He would use this extra water later to keep his skin in good condition. He silently but swiftly pulled on his hose and tunic, then his plate, and finally pulled his greatsword onto his back and pulled it out of its sheath. The charcoal black blade had strange turquoise lines on all of the edges, which shimmered with his touch. He crested the green hill just next to the lake and stopped. There, standing proud, and terrifyingly beautiful, was a dragon. It

s mighty beak with razor teeth and horned head, its tongue snaking in and out, his long neck and sharp spines, massive claws of black chitin, and its bottomless, black, and dreadful eyes scanning the area around it. Next to one of the massive claws was a body. Thoran couldn't tell what species it was, as it had no head, and pretty much no skin or muscle, as most of it was hanging from the dragons mouth. Its gargantuan head swivelled in his direction, and then it stopped, and Thoran noticed it was looking at him. Instinct took over, and he sheathed his sword turned and ran down the hill, but then another dragon, this time charcoal black thudded down in front of him, sending tremors running up his sensitive spine. This dragon was massive compared to the other one who had just crested the hill, seen the other dragon and had stopped, watching intently. The big black dragon eyed Thoran for a while, then looked at the other one. It opened its mouth and roared "PAK T'EM THU'UM MAR'TEK KAN'TWAR, THROO'HOO'LOO'UH' VA'NAK T'EM KRAW'K TAW"

Then suddenly, something clicked in Thorans mind and he felt a peculiar feeling in his mind. He had just heard the dragon talk in a foreign tongue, but he not understood it, but then his mind felt funny and he now understood what the dragon said. It was something like: "Leave alone you must, speak the voice does he, treasure and teach must I."

the other dragon growled back "KR'AW'A T'AK MK'E VL'QAD TUN'KURR." (leave no room for doubt you must, and treasure unto you.) with that, it took off into the sky, and disappeared quickly back into the snowy mountains.

The black dragon watched his comrade, then turned its head to Thoran. "_Come you must, learn voice, and discuss." _

it lowered itself as low as it could go and Thoran, finally getting the message, sheathing his greatsword, clambered into and uncomfortable spot on the dragons shoulder blades. He leant back on the dragons two man tall spikes and clutched his dorsal spike in front of him as the great dragon balanced on its hind legs, an pushed up into the sky, leaving that lake rapidly disappearing into the distance.


End file.
